Question: The science club has 25 members: 10 boys and 15 girls.  A 5-person committee is chosen at random.  What is the probability that the committee has at least 1 boy and at least 1 girl?
Solution: We can use the idea of complementary probability to solve this problem without too much nasty casework. The probability that the committee has at least 1 boy and 1 girl is equal to 1 minus the probability that the committee is either all boys or all girls. The number of ways to choose a committee of all boys is $\binom{10}{5}=252$, the number of ways to choose a committee of all girls is $\binom{15}{5}=3,\!003$, and the total number of committees is $\binom{25}{5}=53,\!130$, so the probability of selecting a committee of all boys or all girls is $\dfrac{252+3003}{53,\!130}=\dfrac{31}{506}$. Thus the probability that the committee contains at least one boy and one girl is $1-\dfrac{31}{506} = \boxed{\dfrac{475}{506}}$.